


Tony's Nightmares

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is dreaming about his childhood.</p><p>(Commissioned artwork.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One of Those Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038183) by [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon). 



> Commissioned fanart based on a scene from One of Those Days by Kerravon. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
